


Sabor, calidez

by ntl209



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntl209/pseuds/ntl209
Summary: Buscaba sobrellevar lo que no podía hacer, al meterle "sabor" y "calidez" a lo que tenía.
Kudos: 1





	Sabor, calidez

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.

No era desconocido que jugara con su comida, que construyera torres de cubos de azucar o cualquier otro dulce; que atara cerezas con su lengua.

Todos los que conocían a L en persona, sabían algo de eso.

Siempre tendría un dulce en el bolsillo, un pulgar con restos de azúcar tocando sus labios mientras pensaba en el siguiente movimiento para avanzar con su estrategia, el juego, con lo que diría o con cualquier cosa.

O quizá solo era un tic.

* * *

El azúcar le ayudaba a pensar, al menos aquella era la excusa que se repetía.

Consumir tanta azúcar como si se tratase de almuerzos y cenas lo hacía ver y sentirse diferente.

Quizá así de verdad sentía que se saciaba, que se saciaba de algo.

Según él, si no se esforzara por sentir algún sabor, por adornar su vida, seguro que comería más salado, que sería normal, que sería como los demás.

Y no quería ser como los demás, quería ser diferente, sentirse diferente, aunque lo miraran como a un raro en el mal sentido.

Solo por no usar medias, por no atarse los cordones de las zapatillas, por usar un pantalón gastado, por usar una camisa arrugada, por lucir sin vergüenza sus permanentes ojeras, por tener raros, grandes y horribles ojos, por no peinarse, por caminar encorbado, por sentarse en cuclillas.

Solo por sentirse cómodo así _,_ por sentirse él mismo, por verse tal cual era.

* * *

Encontraba una pérdida de tiempo vestirse con ropa que consideraba incómoda.

Su ropa era cómoda, se veía y sentía bien con ella. Comía lo que quería (ignorando la diabetes y aquellas lamentables enfermedades), porque no le importaba una vida larga y saludable si solo tenía que vivir de verduras y nada más que de verduras.

Lo llenaba, lo hacía sentir una calidez en su corazón hacer lo que quería sabiendo las consecuencias, las opiniones, las inevitables enfermedades.

* * *

¿Por qué, sin embargo, el precio a pagar por trabajar de lo que le gustaba era no poder salir seguido?

A veces odiaba esconderse, aún cuando era necesario.

Odiaba decir un alias, un nombre que a veces no se sentía como suyo.

A veces sencillamente quería gritar al mundo que era L Lawliet.

Ni Ryūzaki, ni Ryūga Hideki, ni Lind L. Tailor, ni Eraldo Coil, ni Deneuve...

Solo L Lawliet.

Un hombre que era egoísta cuando usaba sus alias, un hombre que dejaba a un lado sus emociones cuando trabajaba en un caso.

Sin importarle los sentimientos humanos que la otra persona tenía, sin importarle que la otra persona lo considerase un sociópata, un insensible, que lo odiase.

Él buscaba ser cálido y sentir la calidez de otras maneras.

Como no salía a menudo, disfrutaba de postres y más postres como si se tratase de alguna ocasión especial.

Como debía guardarse su verdadero nombre, mostraba su verdadera personalidad en su vestimenta y al ser simplemente él mismo. Sin importarle que eso lo usaran en su contra, puesto que su nombre no sabían, y no era del todo previsible en sus acciones.

Porque como todo humano, no podía evitar ocultar partes de sí mismo para no ser completamente descifrable.


End file.
